Caught
by aolurker
Summary: Olivia catches Alex taking particular interest in some of her police paraphernalia and isn’t quite sure what to make of it... for mature audiences only


**Title:** Caught

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.

**Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Rating: ** M+ (mature audiences only!)

**Summary:** Olivia catches Alex taking particular interest in some of her police paraphernalia

**Notes:** This one is a wee kinky, though more really talking about it and around it rather than really exploring it.

**********

**Caught**

Olivia had slipped on her jeans and t-shirt and was toweling off her hair. She'd just finished showering after returning from an eight mile run. In other words, it was a typical Saturday morning, not unlike any other Saturday morning. Well, not unlike any other Saturday of late, at least, Olivia thought to herself with a smile. Because of late, she wasn't coming home from those long solitary runs to a solitary apartment. Of late, she was coming home to a certain gorgeous blonde still tucked under the covers of her bed.

Olivia finished drying and brushing her hair before hanging the towel back up. She was quiet as possible as she opened the bathroom door, so as not to wake the aforementioned blonde who, Olivia was coming to understand, very much treasured her Saturday morning sleeping-in time.

Which was why what she saw when she exited the bathroom surprised her a little. Alex was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to Olivia. She was sitting fairly still with one hand steadying herself on the mattress while the other was extended forward; but what it was reaching for, Olivia couldn't see.

Olivia crept silently up to the bed, maneuvering herself so she could see what it was Alex was doing and again, what she saw surprised her a little. Alex was not reaching for anything, per se. But rather her outstretched hand was simply moving lightly over the holstered gun which sat on Olivia's bedside table, next to her badge and handcuffs.

Not quite sure what to make of Alex's interest in her gun, Olivia decided to simply ask. Moving somewhat quickly but as stealthily as the mattress would permit, she quickly crawled across the bed, *right* up behind Alex and teased, "Whatcha doin'?"

Alex, having been completely lost in thought and not having heard Olivia exit the bathroom, much less get right up behind her, jumped a mile, jerking her hand back from the weapon as if it were scalding hot, and trying to shoot off and away from the bed.

Olivia had known she would startle Alex but certainly hadn't meant to startle her that badly and hadn't expected quite that exaggerated a response. But she was quick to respond, grabbing Alex around the waist and pulling her back down to sit as she had been sitting, on the edge of the mattress, feet on the floor. "Woah, there," Olivia chuckled as she then settled in behind Alex, one leg on either side of the blonde, her stomach and breasts snug against Alex's back.

With her hands around Alex's waist and her body flush to Alex's now, Olivia could hear Alex's quickened breathing and feel her hammering heart. Olivia kissed her on the temple. "I'm sorry I startled you," she whispered.

Alex could feel a slight blush tint the tips of her ears, knowing she'd overreacted and knowing she'd have to explain why she had and also explain exactly what she was doing with Olivia's gun. She nodded, buying herself time. "I didn't think you'd be out of the bathroom that quickly," Alex admitted after several long seconds, deciding to only address her reaction.

Olivia's arms still encircled Alex's form; her hands continuing an unconscious light caress of Alex's stomach and sides as Alex's heart rate slowed. She peppered Alex's neck with several light kisses as an apology, as a sign of love, as permission to be honest to the question Alex knew was coming next. Olivia then rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and asked it, though her conclusion was incorrect. "Does it bother you? Having a gun in the bedroom?"

Again, Alex took a moment to consider her answer, knowing dishonesty was not an option, but still not knowing how to bring herself to give the whole truth. She met half way, "No, it's not that."

Olivia was silent, either trying to come up with another conclusion or simply waiting for Alex to explain herself.

After more long seconds Alex took another deep breath and offered a hint, both hoping Olivia would draw the right conclusion, and fearful of the same, "If you'd come out a moment earlier you would have found me fondling your badge rather than your gun."

Olivia couldn't help the surprised chuckle that escaped her, "'Fondling'? Is that what you were doing?" Alex could hear the teasing quality of Olivia's voice. But though the question was light hearted, Alex knew Olivia truly was asking if that was really the word Alex meant to use.

And Alex had to give an honest answer. She didn't smile or laugh in response, just nodded her head.

_Fondling my badge. And my gun._ Olivia's breath caught as she drew the next logical conclusion. Olivia's own heart rate and breathing increased. God she hoped her conclusion was right. The atmosphere in the room shifted and both women felt it.

With one hand continuing the light ministrations over the skin of Alex's stomach, Olivia's other snaked upwards under Alex's nightshirt to capture and lightly cup a breast, her thumb playing with the nipple, making the context of her next question clear. Turning her head toward Alex she asked, her voice low and raspy, "And if I'd come out a moment later would I have found you *fondling* my handcuffs?"

Alex didn't want to, she hadn't expected to, but Olivia's conclusion was too spot-on, the hand on her breast too irresistible, the tone of her voice too full of promise. Alex moaned, pressing herself back into Olivia and pressing her thighs together, a pulse of electricity having shot through her pussy.

Olivia responded to Alex out of instinct rather than planning as this was most certainly an unexpected development. She pressed forward, pinching Alex's nipple and biting down lightly on Alex's earlobe, causing Alex to now arch her back and eliciting another moan from the attorney. Olivia lightly flicked her tongue in Alex's ear and whispered, "I'd say that's a 'yes'."

Alex couldn't see Olivia's smile but she could hear it and she moaned a third time, this time born out of dismay and embarrassment. She hadn't intended for Olivia to find out. At least not this way. She hadn't meant for Olivia to see, to know, not yet.

But she had, and there was no point trying to deny it.

**********

Silence returned between them. Olivia ran both hands down Alex's torso and along the tops of Alex's thighs and back up again before encircling her arms around Alex's waist and resting her chin on Alex's shoulder again. Both women were trying to gauge the situation; trying to decide what to reveal and how to reveal it; trying to figure out what the other was thinking; wondering if the risk was worth the reward; all the while each trying to get their unexpectedly quick and intense arousal under control.

Finally Olivia spoke, giving Alex another out, "I didn't know you had such a thing for police paraphernalia."

Alex recognized the out; recognized that she had another opportunity to laugh it off as just a little fetish; like liking uniforms or leather jackets. And she considered taking it, but knew by the tone and quality of Olivia's voice that Olivia was as turned on by the prospect before them as Alex was. So though this was an offer to get out of this, it was by no means an out Olivia hoped Alex would take. Appreciating the offer, and with it the knowledge that Olivia would accept any answer, Alex knew it could be an honest one, and further that it again had to be an honest one. So, she used the same statement she'd used before, "No, it's not that."

"What, then?" Olivia's whispered question tickled Alex's ear.

Alex took a deep breath before answering, "I have a thing for *your* paraphernalia."

When Alex stopped there Olivia prompted her, years of training letting her know that this confession was just getting started, "What about it?"

"What it represents," Alex responded quietly and swallowed before repeating and expanding, "What it represents about you."

Alex stopped speaking again but Olivia's next question was so obvious to them both that Olivia didn't bother giving voice to it. Instead, she reached over to the nightstand and picked up her badge. She held it in front of Alex where they both could see it.

Alex took it from Olivia's grasp and ran her fingers over it for several seconds before naming what this objected represented to her, "Authority."

Olivia's head lifted from Alex's shoulder and she nodded. "And the gun?" Olivia prompted.

Alex fought to keep her voice from shaking, "Power."

Alex could feel Olivia's chest expand behind her as Olivia inhaled deeply. Olivia took the badge from Alex's hand and laid it back on the nightstand. Then let her own fingers play over the metal rings that lay there, "And these?"

Alex closed her eyes and exhaled, tilting her own head back to rest on Olivia's shoulder, unconsciously exposing her neck to Olivia, physically demonstrating what Olivia had to strain to hear, "Control."

Olivia's arms tightened around Alex's waist and her lips came crashing down on Alex's, her tongue invading Alex's mouth as both their heart rates jumped again. But the contact was brief. Again acting on instinct and quickly before Alex could get her bearings, Olivia maneuvered both arms between her own legs and underneath Alex's, lifting the blonde's small frame up as Olivia brought her own legs together, leaving just enough space between them for Alex's slender thighs to settle together between but also still on top of Olivia's.

Having now seated Alex on her lap, Olivia returned her hands to the blonde's body. Olivia took her time, trying to slow her own breathing. But with fingers that explored more boldly now over Alex's flesh, fingers that dip and teased, fingers that, unknown to Alex, undid several of the buttons that held Alex's nightshirt closed, she made sure Alex's breathing did anything but slow.

When Olivia felt she could speak with a steady voice, she chose her words carefully and spoke quietly, "These ...aspects... of me that these things represent," she nodded and looked at the nightstand, hoping Alex could feel the direction of her nod knowing she couldn't see the direction of her gaze, "These are aspects that you see from me every day out in the world. Outside of this apartment. Outside of this room. Yes?"

Alex tried to concentrate on Olivia's words. She struggled against the distractions of the soothing gentle strokes of the detective's hands across her thighs and stomach, of the slight movements of Olivia's quads under her ass, of the brush of Olivia's breasts against her back. And she struggled against embarrassment of where she knew this was going, what she knew she was asking of Olivia, what she knew she was admitting. Her body wiggled and trembled against the multiple emotional struggles but she finally managed to nod.

Olivia mirrored Alex's nod and continued, "These are aspects you admire?"

Alex nodded again.

Olivia's strokes started concentrating on Alex's legs and wandered marginally farther inward on Alex's thighs, "Aspects you like." Not a question this time.

"Yesssss," Alex hissed as much in response to Olivia's caresses as to Olivia's statement, "Very much."

At the arousal in Alex's voice and at her words, Olivia tensed, resisting the urge to clench her fingers and scrape her nails over Alex's sensitive sink. Lord, what this woman is offering.

Olivia swallowed and again steadied her breathing, forcing her body to relax again and her voice to modulate before pushing on to the more critical question, "And these aspects, these are aspects you'd like to see from me not just out there in the world, but in this apartment." Olivia paused before concluding in a whisper, "In this room."

Alex's only answer was another moan and she squirmed furtively on Olivia's lap. Olivia's voice, full of confidence and promise. Her hands, so tender but assured. Her words so electrifying and her conclusion of what Alex wanted so right. Which made it all so fucking terrifying.

"Olivia," Alex couldn't form any other thought than that, "Olivia..." couldn't voice any other response.

However, that wasn't enough for Olivia, it couldn't be enough. Not if they were going to go down this path. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm right here," Olivia cooed, "But I need you to answer my question. Is that what you want from me?"

Alex swallowed and if she thought the last time was a struggle, this was ten times harder. But she finally nodded.

Again, that wasn't enough. Olivia kissed Alex's jaw and then whispered, "I need to hear you say it, baby, I need you to say it."

Alex found herself at the precipice. She wanted it but could she say that? Could she admit it? Admit it to Olivia? To herself? But...what was the alternative? Stopping?

Oh, hell no.

Alex gathered her courage, swallowed her pride, and spoke. "Yes," she breathed out, "Yes, that's what I want."

**********

Olivia's heart clenched at Alex's breathy admission and this time Olivia didn't stop herself from digging her fingers into Alex's legs, "Yes," she repeated Alex's words on a hiss, "Yes." In one fluid movement she fully brought her legs together underneath Alex's and using one hand on either of Alex's thighs pulled Alex's legs apart so that they now fell to either side of the outside of Olivia's. She then hooked her heels on the bed frame and spread her own legs apart again, forcing Alex's legs to even further widen, cool air rushing over the overheated flesh of Alex's bare ass and pussy.

Alex's reaction was immediate, she began to physically struggle in earnest, arms flailing in her partially opened nightshirt which provided precious little coverage now, legs kicking as she desperately tried to bring them back together, the feelings of exposure and vulnerability too great. Her secret laid bare, and all of a sudden her body had been too, and she hadn't been prepared, she wasn't prepared, it was all so suddenly raw and real and intense; a strangled cry escaped her and she continued to thrash.

Olivia could tell the struggle was more than just a token gesture but was the beginnings of genuine panic and that she needed to give Alex tender reassurance while at the same time maintaining all that Alex wanted. So Olivia didn't close her legs and didn't let Alex close hers but instead moved one hand down between Alex's thighs to help keep them separated but also to distract. Olivia rubbed her hand over the inside of Alex's right thigh and held her tightly around her midsection with her left arm, physically stilling her movements while calming her psyche with soothing whispers, "Shhhhhhh. It's okay, baby, it's okay. It's just me. You're okay. I've got you. It's just me." She continued to repeat the platitudes and continued the motion of her hands on Alex as Alex's heart slowed once more and her struggles eased.

Olivia's words, words Alex felt more than heard, and the comfort of her touch served to calm Alex and she soon began to relax back into Olivia's embrace. And as the hand caressing the inside of her thigh seemed to creep higher with each pass, her embarrassment, her feelings of vulnerability, her fear didn't go away immediately, but they slowly eased, being replaced by an undeniable and painful arousal. Her previous motions to try to escape Olivia's grasp transformed; her hips beginning to rotate in Olivia's lap, and beginning now to reach for Olivia's elusive touch.

Finally, when Olivia felt that Alex's fears had subsided enough, she started talking to her again, giving her gentle but firm instructions and guidance, knowing this wouldn't last long but needing to get assurance and wanting to give Alex a taste, even if just a small one, of what she was asking for. "I'm going to ask you some questions. You aren't to speak other than to answer my questions. When you do answer them, you are to do so truthfully. Do you understand?" As Olivia gave these instructions, Alex's heart rate again increased and her breathing hitched, but this time Olivia knew that it was born out of arousal. And though Olivia could feel Alex trying to close her legs, she knew again it was not out of panic but out of an attempt to get some pressure, some contact, anything to alleviate the ever so building ache.

In Alex's current state, it didn't surprise Olivia that Alex didn't respond immediately so after several seconds she prompted, "Do you understand, Alex?"

Alex's response escaped her on a breath, "Yes." Alex couldn't believe this was going to happen. And couldn't believe how her body and mind were responding to just these simple instructions.

Alex felt Olivia smile against her neck, "Good."

"Are you ready?"

Alex nodded.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

She kissed Alex's temple again before asking quietly, "Do you feel safe?"

The question caught Alex off guard. But she knew the truth in her response, for there was never a time when she had not felt safe when in Olivia's arms, "Yes."

"Are you wet?"

Ugh. Was she ever. But she didn't want to admit that out loud. She still wasn't sure that she should be wet, much less as wet as she knew she was, and still wasn't completely sure she *wanted* to be wet. Hell, she wasn't sure about anything at this moment.

Olivia's voice took on a slight edge and Olivia ran a fingernail hard along the length of Alex's inner thigh, "Do you remember my instructions?"

Alex jumped at the sensation. _Instructions...instructions...shit, what were the instructions?_

Olivia helped her lover out again, "You will answer my questions."

_Right. Fuck. What was the question?_

"Are you wet?"

Alex paused again but finally managed to answer, "Yes." She could feel herself blushing.

Alex felt Olivia smile again, "Do you want me to touch you?"

A quiet almost sob, "Yes."

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

_Where do you think?_ Alex growled and thrust her hips toward Olivia's just out of reach touch as best she could, hoping that was enough of an answer for Olivia.

It wasn't. Olivia's hand remained just out of reach, gently caressing from Alex's knee up to but not into the juncture of Alex's legs. Olivia's other hand now wandered to the bottom of Alex's nightshirt and slowly began undoing the remaining closed buttons, one button at a time, finally allowing the nightshirt to fall completely open, exposing Alex further.

Alex shivered and gasped. She'd like to claim it was the cool air against her newly exposed skin. But both she and Olivia knew that wasn't the real reason why. "Where?" Olivia repeated.

Alex thrust her hips forward again as much as she could. "Please." Breathless. Needy. Aching.

Olivia's voice took on a harder edge, letting Alex know she was getting tired of having to repeat herself so much, "Answer my question, Alex."

Alex groaned again, in response to Olivia's words, in response to Olivia's tone, and in response to Olivia's left hand closing over her breast and Olivia's fingers pinching her nipple. "My....my pussy," Alex could feel her ears along with her pussy burning. "Touch my pussy."

Olivia immediately complied, bringing fingers up to slide into the lava of Alex's center, "Jesus, you *are* wet, Alex," Olivia couldn't stop the words from spilling from her mouth.

Alex groaned again.

Olivia's hand on Alex's breast tightened and the fingers on her other hand ran up one side of Alex's pussy, over the hood at the top causing the woman in her arms to spasm and cry out at the unexpected and unexpectedly intense shock the fleeting touch caused, then ran down the other side of Alex's pussy.

God this woman was delicious and her squirming and responses were making Olivia drunk. She couldn't keep the rasp from her voice when she spoke again, "Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes. Yes, please."

"How many fingers do you want, Alex?"

Alex, having just unknowingly learned the lesson that when Olivia asks a question, it's really best to answer quickly, responded immediately, "Two, I want two." Olivia sunk two fingers into Alex's depth, causing the lawyer to cry out again in a very unlawyerly manner.

"Mmmm, you see how easy that was?" Olivia smiled again against Alex's neck, "See how following my instructions—how good behavior—is rewarded?"

**********

Alex couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Couldn't stop the arching of her back or the grinding of her pelvis. Not wanting it to stop she again quickly answered Olivia's question with a breathy "Yes."

Olivia slowly moved her fingers within Alex as she rained kisses on her neck, letting the lesson sink in. But before Alex could get too lost in the sensations, Olivia spoke again, continuing her questioning, as the lessons weren't quite over yet. "So, if good behavior is rewarded," Olivia punctuated her words with a deep, forceful thrust of her fingers extracting another strangled cry from the woman in her lap, "What do you suppose the corollary is?"

Alex was beside herself writhing on Olivia and Olivia's fingers. And now Olivia expected her to keep answering questions? And questions that had words like 'corollary'? How the fuck was she expected to even comprehend the word much less figure out the answer? She had to buy herself time. "The corollary....," her voice trailed off as Olivia's fingers twisted. She started again, "The corollary..." her voice trailed off again this time when Olivia's fingers curled.

Olivia was immensely enjoying how completely unhinged and uncomprehending Alex was. Her normally so articulate girlfriend, the woman whose best friend, whose best weapon, whose best seduction was words, now found herself unable to string more than two of them together. But she wasn't about to let Alex off the hook. "Do I need to stop so you can answer, baby?" She prompted, pulling her fingers part way out.

Alex eyes snapped open and a desperate, "No!" escaped her. She tried to concentrate. She had to concentrate. The corollary. The corollary. Good behavior is rewarded. Which meant bad behavior is....gah. As Alex's brain made the connection she shuttered in Olivia's arms. She didn't know she could have gotten more turned on than she already was.

Olivia, feeling the shutters and tension ratchet up in Alex's body, knew Alex had come to the conclusion she had wanted her to, and Olivia delighted in the fact that it so obviously turned Alex on even more and a pulse went through her own core. But suppressing her own arousal she stayed on task. She had asked a question, and Alex needed to answer it so she prompted her again, "That's right, Alex, that's right. Tell me. "

Alex drew a shaky breath. God how was she going to say this. She could feel herself blushing even harder. And really for no reason. The corollary was the corollary. By itself it wasn't at all embarrassing. It was her reaction to it that was embarrassing.

She felt Olivia begin to extract her fingers again, "Tell me, Alex" she repeated, the warning tone in her voice obvious.

And as before, the threat of Olivia stopping was enough to get her talking again, "Bad behavior is..." Alex chose her words carefully, "Not rewarded."

Olivia's fingers stilled just for a moment before the hand on Alex's breast drifted down to join her other hand between Alex's legs. With a slightly menacing edge to her voice, Olivia resumed the motion of the fingers buried inside her lover and whispered, "Oh, that's putting it a little lightly, sweetheart." She paused for just a second before starting to rub around the small bundle at the apex of Alex's sex with her other hand and concluding, "Bad behavior is punished."

Alex's body spasmed both at Olivia's statement as well as the motions of her hands. God, she couldn't believe she was reacting this way to the images of Olivia's words, to the threats they contained, to the promises. How could she want that? How could she.... But, god a part of her did. "Olivia, yesss......". Alex's right hand found purchase atop Olivia's two hands, both working her sex while Alex's left hand came up over and behind her head to grab at Olivia's hair; craning her neck, hoping to capture Olivia's lips with her own, wanting her lips on Olivia's when she came and knowing that that moment wasn't far off.

Olivia accommodated Alex, maneuvering her head and bringing her lips to Alex's, sliding her tongue in Alex's mouth again, as her fingers slid in and over Alex's sex. Olivia could tell she was close, could tell she was on the brink.

She pulled out of the kiss, wanting to give Alex what she'd asked for. So she issued what was nothing short of a command, the authority in her voice, the power, the control, all of it obvious, "Don't, Alex. Don't come. Not until I say so."

Alex cried out in surprise and distress and arousal and oh my god are you fucking serious?! She had no idea how she was going to not come, she wanted to come, she had to come, she *had* to. But she fought it, she'd been told to fight it so she fought it. Her thighs, her whole body trembled under the assault of Olivia's fingers and under the effort to hold back the rising tide. Another sob escaped her.

"That's it, baby. Hold on, just a little longer. Not until I say."

Olivia continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Alex and play over her clit but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep Alex on the edge long and she didn't want Alex's first attempt to be a failed one, so when the end was inevitable, Olivia gave the permission Alex wanted and needed, "Now."

All the build up all the emotion all the embarrassment all the intensity all the possibilities and all the fight culminated and Alex exploded. Pleasure radiated outward and she screamed her release, arms and legs flailing again but not in panic or protest this time.

Olivia was mesmerized and it took everything she had to keep her hands in place and in motion, giving Alex everything she'd earned, prolonging, deepening, drawing out Alex's orgasm.

When it was finally over, Alex slumped back in Olivia's embrace, her head once again falling back on Olivia's shoulder, absolutely no energy left in her body.

Olivia carefully maneuvered them so they were laying on the bed, Olivia spooned behind Alex, her hand running tenderly and lightly over expanses of skin. After several minutes, Olivia rolled Alex over onto her back and perched on an elbow above her.

At first Alex wouldn't meet her eyes but with a gentle finger to Alex's chin, Olivia brought their gazes together. Alex blushed yet again. But also smiled.

Olivia smiled back, purposefully breaking the tension with a teasing voice and teasing words, "So, was it good for you?"

Alex broke into laughter. "Yeah, you might say that." She then bit her lip before asking, uncertainty in her voice, "But was it good for you?"

Olivia's response was to let the hand that had been under Alex's chin wander down to capture and grip Alex's exposed breast again as she leaned down and her lips captured Alex's in a deep, hungry, kiss. Her tongue possessed Alex's mouth, her hand possessed Alex's breast, both speaking of her arousal and desire.

She finally pulled out of the kiss, both of them breathing heavy again but she still managed to smile and repeat Alex's earlier response, "Yeah, you might say that."

Alex laughed again and Olivia chuckled. Their smiles began to fade, however, as they continued to stare at each other. Olivia bent down to touch her lips, this time very gently, softly, to Alex's. "Thank you."

Alex frowned at that statement; her question implicit.

"For telling me. For trusting me with your desires," Olivia responded quietly.

Alex reached up and drew a finger from Olivia's temple down her jaw line, letting her eyes say what needed to be expressed, then stated her own gratitude. "Thank you for accepting what I had to say. For accepting me."

They stared at each other for a long time then, reveling in the love and trust, knowing that they would need to talk about this more but knowing they didn't need to talk about it right then. And, in fact, the longer they stared at each other, the further talking got from their minds.

**********


End file.
